


Sixteen

by thelonelywriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in genral, like a long drabble, yuri's to be specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: “Sixteen’s a pretty big deal.”Otabek says it rather conversationally and off handedly from where him and Yuri are lying in a tangle of limbs on Yuri’s slightly too small bed in St. Petersburg. Yuri has his head curled under Otabek’s arm, though, he’s more on top of it therefore Otabek’s arm is half asleep. Yuri’s legs are splayed out over the bed, warring against Otabek’s for space. Yuri much resembles somewhat of a lazy and content cat that’s threatening to push Otabek off the bed, but neither of them particularly mind.Yuri hears the words and his fingers that had been trailing shapes over Otabek’s chest stutter. He should have known that Otabek would say something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm literally SCRAMBLING to get the fuck on this yuri's birthday train, i have no idea if people wrote fics about it, undoubtedly they did and they did it ON TIME i am a day late but i mean, it's one o'clock so technically, for me, it's still march 1st. ANYWAYS i've been needing and wanting to write something for like a week or more but nothing has been coming out and finally, i got the excuse for a cute otayuri one shot since yuri's birthday. i wrote this in one go so please don't yell if there are errors, i tried

“Sixteen’s a pretty big deal.”

Otabek says it rather conversationally and off handedly from where him and Yuri are lying in a tangle of limbs on Yuri’s slightly too small bed in St. Petersburg. Yuri has his head curled under Otabek’s arm, though, he’s more on top of it therefore Otabek’s arm is half asleep. Yuri’s legs are splayed out over the bed, warring against Otabek’s for space. Yuri much resembles somewhat of a lazy and content cat that’s threatening to push Otabek off the bed, but neither of them particularly mind.

Yuri hears the words and his fingers that had been trailing shapes over Otabek’s chest stutter. He should have known that Otabek would say something. Otabek seemingly hadn’t said much during the day, but then again, it was easy for anyone to seem quiet underneath the exuberance that Yuuri and Victor had displayed over the sheer fact of Yuri’s birthday. Which was somewhat awful for Yuri, but, not as much as he would care to share.

“No,” Yuri says simply in reply.

“Yeah,” Otabek pushes, nosing at the top of Yuri’s head. Yuri has to fight the urge to smile. He’s already overjoyed that Otabek is staying for a few weeks just because of his birthday, but he doesn’t want to go overboard in showing that. The greeting they had shared when Otabek had arrived and Yuri had nearly knocked him over by jumping on him was enough of a solid sign that Yuri was pretty excited. Very excited.

“You can do more stuff now. Like drive,” Otabek proposes. Yuri lets out a soft little scoff and he can tell Otabek smiles after the noise leaves his mouth.

“I don’t wanna drive. Pointless,” Yuri argues, shifting a little on the bed. “It’s just sixteen.”

“Don’t say it like that,” Otabek says, still smiling softly as a hand comes up to toy with the longer strands of Yuri’s hair.

“Like what?” Yuri questions, though he regrets it a little after he says it.

“Like you’re brushing it off,” Otabek tells Yuri, carding a hand through his hair. Yuri sighs happily at the touch. He wants to scoff, but he can’t help it. He doesn’t really have the energy.

“I thought I could trust you, Beka, I thought you were going to be the one sane person to join me in brushing off this whole birthday thing,” Yuri huffs, somewhat jokingly. Otabek laughs at that and Yuri can’t help but smile a little.

“Sorry. I’m a traitor,” Otabek says, letting his fingers fall down Yuri’s neck, then his shoulder, his side. Yuri curls happily into the touch.

“It’s just another year,” Yuri tells Otabek. 

“An _important_ year.”

“Beka,” Yuri groans. Otabek smiles and kisses the top of Yuri’s head.

“Do you want to know _why_ it’s important?” Otabek asks. Yuri shakes his head.

“No.”

“Because,” Otabek begins, and Yuri knows he’s going to tell him anyways, but he’s not going to argue so he settles for a light kick to Otabek’s leg that only makes Otabek grin.

“I think you’ve grown a lot in this last year. I met you when we were young, but really met you last year, when you were fifteen. But now you’re sixteen and you’re different. In a really good way,” Otabek explains. Yuri wants to groan again but he suppresses it since, Otabek is stubborn and if he wants to tell Yuri something then he will.

“I think you learned a lot this past year, and I think that’s good. And I’m proud. I’m really proud of you, actually, because you’ve done a lot and learnt a lot. You might think it’s not important, that it’s just another year, but I think that it’s a lot more,” Otabek finishes off. His voice is soft, quiet but seemingly loud to Yuri in the dim silence of his room. Those words echo through Yuri and a wave of feeling passes through him. It’s wonderful, amazing really, to hear things like that from Otabek, even if it makes a heat rise to Yuri’s cheeks. 

Yuri thinks that Otabek is done but then he opens his mouth again.

“And, on that note,” he begins, but Yuri shifts, props himself up on one elbow and turns so he can press his lips to Otabek’s. 

Thankfully, that shuts Otabek up, and Yuri manages a triumphant sort of small smile into the kiss. But then it starts to grow because, alright, maybe hearing stuff like that from Otabek makes Yuri just a bit giddy. So, he starts smiling and Otabek picks up on it and has to smile back. And then it’s a strange, awkward kiss that neither of them mind.

“Why’re you smiling?” Otabek inquires, pulling away just slightly. 

“Why are _you_ smiling?” Yuri shoots back immediately. He opens his eyes, flicks them down to Otabek’s. Otabek’s eyes are soft, but they’re bright too. Happy, kind. It makes Yuri’s stomach tumble only more.

Yuri keeps his lips parted and so does Otabek. They’re still half smiling but now they’re mostly breathing open mouthed against each other’s lips. It’s almost tense for a moment before things melt, just a little, and Yuri presses forwards to continue the kiss.

It’s slow, tender. Very chaste at first, nothing out of the ordinary. Otabek is always careful with Yuri, always gentle. They never really go beyond kissing and cuddling anyways, and Yuri’s content with that. Sometimes there’s a yearning for more, but that’s for years ahead, when things feel more solid, more sure.

The kiss deepens steadily and everything feels like it’s melting even more to Yuri. Otabek’s hand comes up and cups the back of Yuri’s head and Yuri takes an appreciation to the touch. He lets himself get lost in things for a moment, just long enough, until he’s almost out of breath and pulls away to nuzzle into the crook of Otabek’s neck.

They stay like that for a few moments, quiet, taking in the sound of each other’s breaths, their heartbeats. Otabek’s hand is still carding through Yuri’s hair and Yuri relaxes even more at the feeling of it.

“I love you,” Yuri finally sighs because he’s realized he likes saying it, and he’s working on saying it first more. Because it’s nice to say it first. It makes Otabek smile. And that makes Yuri smile.

“I love you too, Yura,” Otabek replies, smiling, kissing the top of Yuri’s head. “Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you thought, what you'd like to see, what you think, tell me everything!!! feedback and kudos, comments, yadda yadda all of that and all forms of interaction are literally kept in my heart and treasured so deeply you don't even know <333 i hope all of you guys are doing well, thank you so much for reading xoxo


End file.
